Infinity Glove
The Infinity Glove—sometimes called the Eternity Glove—is a running theme and a running joke in Moriah Blake. The Glove is a small, knitted right-hand glove. Technically, there are two Infinities Gloves throughout the series, as the first one is never seen after the end of Season Four. THIS IS REDONE FOR THE NOVEMBER/FEBRUARY REBOOTS In Season One • On the first day of freshman year, depicted in the pilot episode, Patrick Donovan finds the Glove lying in the lobby of Moriah Blake High School. He pockets it, and the Glove begins its journey through all the separate characters. • In 01x03, Dave is Totally Dumped, Ashley finds the glove stuck on Dave's back with static electricity. She then gives it to Scott, who later returns it to her, telling her it's a "magic glove" that can cure her of her uncertainties. • In 01x06, Ashley wears the glove during her first cheerleading rehearsal. In Season Three • In the Season Three episode The Fair Olympian, Dave pulls the Glove out of his pocket to smack Hudson with it. • By the twelfth episode, En Garde, the Glove has made its way into Will McCrimmon's car. Presumably, it was dropped by Dave the last time he went to Scott's house. Patrick picks it up and puts it in his backpack. • In the sixteenth episode of Season Three, Austin picks the Glove up off the floor of the Donovans' house, presumably where Patrick dropped it, and tosses it to Patrick. • Patrick still has the Glove by the season finale, 500 Things I Did This Summer, in which he calls himself "DJ Infinity Glove," as he DJ's for Audrey's party while wearing the Glove. In Season Four • Charlie has the Glove in the first episode of Season Four, Sophomore Year. It is revealed that he found it at Audrey's house, presumably where Patrick dropped it. • In Anna Marx, during a flashback to the first day of school, we see Anna kicking the Glove across the lobby of Moriah Blake, to where Patrick will eventually find it. In the same episode, Jessica and Sally sit alone in the commons, until Scott approaches them and tosses Jessica the Glove. In Season Five •In the first episode of Season Five, Tricia finds the Infinity Glove, but Patrick insists that it isn't the same one they've always had. He decides that this new Glove is the pair to the original. In Season Eight •In the final episode, Scott goes back to see the school tree, and finds the original Glove hanging on one of its branches. He hangs the second one up with its pair and walks away. Name The Infinity Glove was given its name by Scott, who took the title from MARVEL Comics' Infinity Gauntlet series. The name "Eternity Glove" is often used by various characters, although it is an erroneous title. Symbolism Much like The Toby Tree, the Infinity Glove could be said to represent the spirit of youth that drives the characters in Moriah Blake. The fact that Tricia finds the other half of its pair in the beginning of Season Five could be said to represent the shift in the series's tone: it is now becoming darker and more serious. Same show, different purpose.